The term “transmission” may refer generally to systems that provide speed and torque conversions from a rotating power source to another rotary or linear device. Hydrostatic transmission is a category of transmissions that includes a system in which power is generated and transmitted by pressurizing and releasing fluid through pumps and motors. The system works by converting energy harnessed from the movement of fluid through hydraulic pumps and motors to drive an axle of a vehicle. A hydrostatic transmission can be used to power many types of machines such as tractors, backhoes, and turf equipment, for example. A hydrostatic transmission is characterized in providing high power in a small duration of time.